1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to venturi inserts for powder application systems and more particularly pertains to a new production efficient venturi insert for mixing powder with an air stream to the feed line of a gun outlet of a powder application system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of venturi inserts for powder application systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, venturi inserts for powder application systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art venturi inserts for powder application systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,513; 5,037,247; 4,634,058; 5,183,206; 4,896,833; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,832.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new production efficient venturi insert. The inventive device includes a generally cylindrical member having an inlet end and a outlet end, a generally cylindrical outer surface, and an inner surface defining a lumen. The outer surface of the member has spaced apart first and second annular grooves therearound positioned towards the outlet end of the member. The inner surface of the member has a first frusto-conical portion, a cylindrical portion, and a second frusto-conical portion. The first frusto-conical portion is positioned adjacent the inlet end of the member and tapers towards the outlet end of the member. The second frusto-conical portion is positioned adjacent the outlet end of the member tapers towards the inlet end of the member. The cylindrical portion is interposed between the first and second frusto-conical portions.
In these respects, the production efficient venturi insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mixing powder with an air stream to the feed line of a gun outlet of a powder application system.